Rebelión
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Severus huye con la persona que se transformo en su razón de ser, pero cuatro años después tendrá que volver a enfrentar su destino.


**Rebelión**

**Resumen:**Severus huye con la persona que se transformo en su razón de ser, pero cuatro años después tendrá que volver a enfrentar su destino.

Regalo para mi querida Loli, que lo disfrutes, cariño.

**Categoría:**Harry Potter

**Personajes:**Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

**Géneros**: Drama. 

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo:**1

**Completa:**Sí

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de este fic no pertenecen, sólo los utilizo como medio de sana diversión.

º0º0º0º0º0º

— ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

El grito de aquel hombre espantó a todos. Nadie quería ser receptor de la furia que invadía al Lord en este momento.

—Mi señor…

— ¡Fuera tu también, Bella! —dijo arrojando una copa de vino que tenía en su mano, haciéndola reventar contra el suelo del salón. Vio como todos salían, pero uno parecía mas bien escabullirse — ¡Tú no, Lucius! —su rubio servidor se detuvo en cuanto fue solicitado.

—Mi señor —dijo haciendo una reverencia y temblando de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó apretando la varita en su mano izquierda, le picaba su viperina lengua por gritarle la maldición a ese hombre que no hacía más que buscar salidas que no encontraría —Respóndeme, Lucius —dijo acercándose al hombre en un chasquido, quedando a su lado y así facilitándole el amenazarlo con su varita al cuello —¿Dónde está?

—Mi señor, no lo se —decía sintiendo como la verita se enterraba en su garganta —Dumbledore… lo retiene… mas de la… cuenta —decía apenas, asfixiado por el temor y el dolor que le provocaba ese trozo de madera en su garganta.

—Lo quiero aquí, Lucius —le ordeno —no se como y mucho menos me importa, pero quiero a Severus ante mí en menos de una hora. Si no es así, mas te vale que busques un agujero en donde meterte por que te casaré hasta en las tumbas de tus antepasados.

—Sí, mi Lord —le aterraba la reacción de su amo, así que rápidamente salió del salón, en la mínima oportunidad que tuvo de salir de ahí. Tenía que encontrar a Severus antes de que el Lord de verdad cumpliera con su amenaza.

Lucius se apareció en los terrenos de su mansión y una vez dentro, lo primero era averiguar si su esposa estaba bien y como iba su embarazo. No se perdonaría si ella o su pequeño y no nato Draco sufrían algo malo. Tenía cerca de seis meses de embarazo y la cuidaba como si se tratara de una pieza de cristal.

Se dirigió a la chimenea, gritando el nombre del despacho del pocionísta en Hogwarts. En cuanto llegó una gran furia se apoderó de él.

—Hola, Lucius —le dijo muy tranquilo, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro frente a la chimenea que ahora crepitaba con normalidad.

— ¡¿Y te atreves a decirme hola como si no pasara nada? —Le gritó exasperado, para luego arreglar su cabello con su mano derecha, tratando de tranquilizarse en el proceso.

— ¿Vienes por mí? —La pregunta tenía tanta ironía en ella, que le dio asco contestar.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Mi familia estará en problemas si no apareces frente al Lord en menos de una hora.

—Pues ve haciendo tus maletas, Lucius —dejó el libro que hace un momento estaba disfrutando, esperando no perderse luego en su interesante lectura. Sólo ansiando que Laura, la protagonista del libro, no se suicidara por una simple razón como lo era el desengaño —. No voy a ir, Lucius, no por ahora.

— ¡Estas loco, realmente loco! —Dijo levantando las manos al aire.

—Fue lo mismo que dijiste cuando te dije quien era el padre de mi hijo, pero ahora me lo reprochas.

—Ta aconseje, y digo aconseje, por que no me atrevería a ordenarte nada en tu actual estado —dijo viendo el prominente vientre de su amigo —, que te alejaras del Lord. No que jugaras a calentarle la sopa.

—Lucius, que comentario mas burdo y muggle —dijo negando con la cabeza —iré cuando este más tranquilo.

— ¿Crees que lo estará? —Preguntó con cinismo —El Lord echaba llamas por los ojos, esta furioso por que no te presentaste.

—Es su culpa que me encuentre en estas condiciones, además, nadie dijo que iría yo.

—Se asume, por ser su amante, que estarías presente en las reuniones.

—Pues asumen mal —se puso de pie —cuando me tomó como su juguete, por que es lo que soy para él, Lucius, un simple juguete con el cual calentar la cama cuando se le da la gana, y claro, ahora me tiene de incubadora. Nunca, se me ordenó que esté siempre a su lado, sólo cuando él "expresamente" me mande a llamar.

—Pues resulta que hoy te mando a llamar "expresamente" y no estaba de buen humor.

—No arriesgaré la vida de mi hijo al presentarme frente a él. No cuando puedo evitar el dolor de la marca gracias a mi embarazo.

—Estas jugando con fuego, amigo. Ser parte de la familia del Lord sólo te daría dos salidas. Estar en paz cuando él gane. O podrirte en Azkaban cuando caiga.

—Pues espero no tener que vivir la situación desde ninguno de los dos ángulos. —dijo con tranquilidad y caminó a su habitación, sabiendo que Lucius lo seguiría —. Está noche terminara todo, Lucius.

— ¡Oh, por Salazar! —Dijo al ver las habitaciones de su amigo completamente desocupadas, y junto a la puerta un gran baúl — ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas ahí?

—Tengo todo lo que necesito acá —dijo acariciando su vientre —mi hijo no nacerá en medio de tanta miseria humana. No permitiré que sea parte de todo esto.

—El Lord te buscará por cielo, mar y tierra, Severus.

—No me importa, no me encontrará.

Lucius vio con pesar como su amigo se despedía de él con la mano, sin poder saber que sería de la vida de su ex compañero de casa.

El Lord dio vuelta por todos lados. Maldijo a cuanto mortífago se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino hasta que Lucius, armándose de un estúpido valor que no reconocía de ningún lado, se acercó a él con las nuevas noticias.

—Mi Lord —dijo con una reverencia.

—Vasta de idioteces, Lucius ¿Dónde está Severus?

—Nadie lo sabe, mi Lord —dijo apretando los ojos, sin levantar aun la cabeza —. De Hogwarts desapareció y nadie es capaz de dar señales de él.

— ¡Malditos! —Gritó con furia —Quiero a todo el mundo fuera, ahora. Menos tú, Lucius.

El rubio maldijo su perra suerte. Siempre que el Lord y su amigo se "peleaban" él era quien tenía que apaciguar en parte las aguas.

—Mi Lord yo…

—Dime en este mismo momento la verdad, Lucius, si no quieres que tu vida sea más corta de lo que será si no me dices ahora mismo lo que te dijo Severus.

—Mi señor yo… —se retorció en el suelo ante el _Crucio_ que le atacó en ese momento. Sabía que el Lord no se detendría hasta verlo desfallecer —Él se fue —dijo consiente de que estaba bajo el poderoso _Imperio_ de su señor —dijo que su hijo… no nacería… entre toda esta… miseria —decía a penas, entre el letargo de su cuerpo a causa de la maldición manipulante y la anterior tortura.

— ¿Qué se cree él para juzgar mis decisiones?

—Mi Lord, con todo respeto, Severus sólo ve por su hijo.

— ¡El cual también es mío! —Grito indignado —Quiero que lo busques, Lucius, recorre cielo, mar y tierra, muggle o mágica, pero no vuelvas a mi antes de que lo encuentras, y será mejor que lo hagas antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

Lucius no esperó más. Tambaleándose salió por fin de ese salón al que no regresó en muchos años más.

Severus Snape lo había dejado todo por su hijo. Christian era su razón de ser. Su mas grande tesoro y no lo cambiaría por nada, ni siquiera por la magia que dejó atrás y pese al esfuerzo que hacía cada día por trabajar y mantener a su hijo. Le iba bien, no lo iba a negar, su carrera como actor emergente se fue consolidando día con día. Su rostro, ahora joven e irreconocible a los demás le ayudó a sobrevivir en un medio en que el ser padre soltero era una gran desventaja pero nunca negó a su hijo, siempre destacó, que si lo querían en las películas en las que era solicitado, Christian iría con él a todos los rodajes.

—Adrien —le llamó el director de la ultima película que estaban filmando —no sabes como te agradezco que hubieras aceptado la propuesta de filmación —dijo apretando la mano del hombre frente a él.

—Sabes que estaré presente en las filmaciones, siempre que se respeten mis términos.

—No te preocupes, Christian estará en todo momento al cuidado de expertos. Aun no entiendo por que tanta protección para un niño de cuatro años.

—Mi hijo es lo más importante que tengo, Petter, no quiero que ningún extraño se acerque a él.

—Y así será, Adrien, nadie se acercará a tu pequeño tesoro. No lo comparto, pero lo respeto.

Severus había cambiado su nombre en cuanto pisó el mundo muggle, no recordaba muy bien como fue, pero un día una chica le ofreció hacerle un contrato para que participara en una propaganda publicitaria, de ahí al cine, sólo una par de contratos. Era bueno actuando, lo fue cuando estuvo en las filas de "él".

—Maldición —dijo golpeándose la frente con frustración. No había pensado en el Lord en mucho tiempo, y justo hoy tenía que venir a hacerlo, justo cundo empezaba el rodaje de una nueva película.

— ¿Papi? —Preguntó el pequeño a su lado.

—No pasa nada, hijo —dijo poniéndose a la altura del infante —te quedaras muy tranquilo mientras tu padre trabaja, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Sí! —Respondió animado, corriendo al remolque que le servía de guardería.

— ¿Es tú hijo? —Preguntó una persona a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear al momento en que se ponía de pie.

—Así es —dijo al ver al hombre que estaba frente a él — ¿Y usted es…?

—Oh, claro —dijo como si recordara algo importante —soy Ralph Fiennes —le dijo estirando la mano. El joven actor la tomó con algo de reticencia —estuviste mucho tiempo escondido, Snape.

Severus dio un paso atrás, tratando de liberar su mano de la del otro hombre, pero el agarré era imposible de romper.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con temor.

—Es una lastima que no reconozcas a tu único amante, Severus. —El Lord, con su humana apariencia le vio ponerse pálido — ¿Tanto te extrañó el que te encontrara?

—No puede ser —dijo en un gemido agónico —Chris…

—Así es. Vine por ustedes.

—Por favor… no quiero…

—No te apartaré de Christian, pero ciertamente hiciste muy mal al apartarlo de mí.

Severus miraba para todos lados, tratando de encontrar una salida para ese dilema, tenía que tomar a Christian y salir de ahí, esconderse de nuevo, volver a empezar desde cero, volver a empezar, pero ahora con su hijo a cuesta.

—Yo…

— ¿Crees que aun puedes escapar de mi intromisión mental? Mi poder creció cuando diste a luz, Severus —lo tomó del codo y lo alejó de las miradas curiosas que empezaban a centrar sus miradas en ellos.

—Espere, por favor… —pidió al ver como alguien se acercaba al tráiler en donde estaba Christian.

—No te preocupes por nuestro hijo —dijo cuando se hubieran alejado —estas muy cambiado, Severus. Me costó muchísimo encontrarte, pero claro como siempre oculto frente a las narices del enemigo. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió convertirte en actor?

—Yo no… —Severus ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a las palabras del Lord, lo único que le importaba es que a su hijo no le pasara nada.

—Lucius fue por el niño, no te preocupes de eso.

Severus sentía que no podía más. Tantas cosas juntas no eran buenas para sólo una persona y finalmente colapsó cuando sintió que tiraban de su ombligo. Estaba siendo transportado.

— ¿Papi? —Escuchaba que le llamaban, pero sentía que era tan lejana que no era capas de reconocer bien de quien se trataba, pero a la vez podría jurar que era a vos quedita de su hijo — ¿Papito?

—Cristian —le llamó y sintió su manito pequeña sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos buscando a su hijo y lo encontró a su lado. Sus mejillas, siempre blancas, estaban sonrosadas. Severus se enfureció. Sólo había una razón para que su bebé estuviera así, y el que hizo llorar a su hijo pagaría con su vida.

—Veo que por fin despiertas.

Severus se incorporó con rapidez al escuchar tan cerca la voz desconocida, o por lo menos poco escuchada en el último tiempo. Acercó a su hijo y lo puso entre sus brazos para protegerlo de lo que fuera, mirando alrededor y reconociendo, su habitación y a quien le había hablado.

—No puede ser —dijo asombrado.

— ¿No creíste que realmente te escaparías de mí, verdad?

—Mi Lord…

—No te atrevas a decir nada, Severus —Voldemort, en su apariencia muggle se acerco a Severus y a Christian que le miraba asustado entre los brazos de su padre. —No me temas, pequeño —dijo estirando una mano cuando llegó hasta ellos, para poder tocar al niño, pero vio como Severus lo alejaba de él y lo abrazaba más contra su cuerpo ocultadlo ante sus ojos —Bien. Si así lo prefieres —dijo sacando su varita

— ¡No, por favor! —pidió al ver como los apuntaba.

—_Desmaius_— susurró apuntando al niño que quedó laxo en brazos de su padre —ahora sí, Severus, tú y yo hablaremos.

—No hay nada que hablar. Necesitaba sacar a Christian de ese mundo. —dijo tomando valor ante el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo —es un bebé al que juzgarían si se sabe de él.

—Todo el mundo sabe de él. Lo quieras o no, el hijo de Adrien Brody es muy famosos gracias a su padre —Se acercó aun más a él y le quitó al niño de los brazos — ¿De verdad creíste que no te reconocería? —Le preguntó apuntándolo con su varita —_Finnite__incatatem_—la apariencia del joven en la cama comenzó a cambiar a medida que el hechizo hacía su trabajo —Eso es. Ahora si puedo hablar con el verdadero Severus Snape.

—Mi hijo no me reconocerá.

—Se acostumbrará —dijo tajante.

— ¡Es un niño, no puede entender muchas cosas!

—Pues tendrá que aprender a que es un mago, que es nuestro hijo y que esta es tu verdadera apariencia.

Severus negaba con la cabeza. Todo volvía a ser como antes, como trató de que no fuera. Pudo escapar y que Merlín se cubriera los ojos, por que a la mínima oportunidad lo haría de nuevo.

Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza, Severus —le dijo sentándose a su lado —recuerda que tu mente esta completamente abierta a mí. —Acarició la mejilla del hombre que le miraba con miedo —Nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo. Las cosas en el mundo mágico no están muy bien, pero cuando volvamos, todo será como antes.

Severus sabía que eso no pasaría, pero dejaría pasar el tiempo. Ya encontraría la manera de remediar su vida, y proteger a su bebé. Ya vería como terminar con el miedo que sentía. Aunque tuviera que ser el amante del Lord nuevamente, por que de eso si estaba seguro. Lo sería nuevamente, pero encontraría la manera de vivir en paz, sea con ese demonio, o lo más lejos posible de él.

Fin


End file.
